


castle in the clouds

by rkvian



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, PVE mode we never had, set during season 2, updating tags every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkvian/pseuds/rkvian
Summary: When Crypto blew up the Repulsor Tower, the legends in King's Canyon didn't even blink an eye.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	castle in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> miraith tag is getting lonely so have this one while i'm working on the rest. :)  
> the fic name is a line from Only One King by Jung Youth. alternate title is castle in the air, which i think is a pretty good idiom for all the shit that's about to go down  
> don't worry, i won't abandon this fic (that sounds so dubious, hahah)
> 
> anyway, enjoy

When Crypto blew up the Repulsor Tower, the legends in King's Canyon didn't even blink an eye. Most of them were, quite literally, fighting for their lives and could not risk wondering where the hell the blast of EMP came from, and why someone was stupid enough to risk giving away their location in a massive explosion.

The unsanctioned chaos only truly began at the first deafening roar of the leviathan stomping into the map. Engaging teams in the immediate vicinity froze in their places, gaping in mixed awe and horror as flyers from all direction swarmed from above, and prowlers barreled towards them from below. Within less than an hour, the 125th Apex Games morphed from a blood sport into a blood bath feeding ground for the beasts, devouring anyone unfortunate to be left in its wake.

**Emergency: All Legends are to evacuate the place immediately.**

This is the state of the Canyon when the Holographic Trickster comes to.

**Emergency: All Legends are to evacuate the place immediately.**

Mirage opened his eyes, blinking to unfamiliar terrain. Or, what should've been familiar terrain. He was in River's Edge, wasn't he? He pressed a hand against his ribs as he sat up gingerly, taking in the sight of obliterated cabins, patches of torched grass, upturned loot bins, trucks, and was immediately hit by the pungent smell of death. Just a few meters from where he was lay bullet ridden carcasses of prowlers, flyers, and it took seeing the crater-sized footprint down the ravine before it hit him.

Someone detonated the damn Repulsor Tower.

He rose to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain on his left leg for the sight of a leviathan in the middle of the canyon, flocked by flyers and…is that…are they carrying death boxes? And _people_?

“What the fuck.”

There was a rustle of movement behind him, and a voice, “Finally awake.”

Mirage bolted into action immediately crouching low against an opened loot bin. He hissed in pain—oh boy his leg did not like that—and reached for his L-Star— _missing, shit_ —only to find Wraith, of all people, looking at him amusedly over the lid of a purple death box a few feet above him, lips twisting into a wry smile when he scowled.

“T-that-thuh. That was not funny.”

“It was a little funny.” She breathed the beginning of what seemed to be a laugh, looking down and rummaging through the contents of the death box.

“Okay, fine.” With the adrenaline slowly draining from his veins, he collapsed against the bin, more surprised the syringes in his pockets weren’t looted off him yet. “It would’ve been if I was done doing it.” He injected two into his system, leaning back and exhaling as the cocktail of medical drugs washed into him. His eyes drifted to the living creature towering over all of King’s Canyon. “Man, imagine if that thing killed me. Could’ve been an embarrassing way to go.”

“Mirage.” She gave him a look, “It’s a leviathan. I think your fans will understand.”

“I already told you, it’s never about the size.”

“And yet you’re the one who keeps bringing it up.”

He laughed at her answer, and at the same time his reaction made her lips twitch into a smile. It’s quite feat to have a moment like this when they’re trespassing into the boundaries of what certainly qualifies as hell.

But then again, it’s Wraith. And it’s him.

With a quick glance into his banner, Mirage found Caustic heading towards Runoff, and Rosie shooting at something all the way to the West Settlement. He’s willing to bet all his life savings the two didn’t even think twice about leaving him behind.

“Abandoned yet again.” He snorted, his voice forced into nonchalance, “Gotta love it.”

“For the record, the news feed said you were bleeding out. Hard to come back for someone you don’t even know will survive.”

“So, why did you?”

Wraith froze, the question wiping the curve playing on her lips, “I—uh—I didn’t do it on purpose. I was just passing by, and of course, _you_ thought it would be a good idea to take a nap while all this shit is going down.”

It’s a lie.

“No way you did. I saw you at drop and your team was heading for the Bone Town. Path's headed somewhere North. So unless you’re rotating to Hydro, there’s no reason to be here." He grinned wolfishly at her reddening cheeks and he wanted to add more, but he has enough self preservation not to piss her off especially when she's suddenly busy examining a Wingman. Later, though? Definitely. "Which reminds me, where are Rampart and Crypto?"

Her mood visibly soured upon hearing the names.

"I don’t know." The lid slammed shut harder than necessary, "We all landed separately."

Now that he didn't expect. "You took those kills by yourself?"

Wraith snapped her attention back towards him, and he raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I watch the feed too. Helps to deduct—de—ah, figure out where the real danger is."

"I third partied a lot. Disengaged when I had to."

He didn't expect that either. "Look at you, learning to choose battles."

"Happens when no one's watching my back. Can you stand?" She stepped towards him, and when she offered to help him like he knew she would, he accepted, wrapping a hand around her wrist until he's on his feet. She gestured to the blue death box near the crater below, "There's a rare grade armor there, a medkit, cells and syringes too."

"Thanks." He nodded and both of them headed towards the items to pick and equip. "That almost makes up for yoinking my L-Star. Almost."

"Sorry," She said, gesturing to her R-99 and looking not at all sorry. "I ran out of light ammo. It was either that or we're both dead."

"Guess I owe you my life? That makes it, hm, nine to my eleven?" He smirked cockily, expecting a quip or something just as sarcastic when he turned back towards her—

But there's no trace of humor on her face.

Wraith was frowning.

"What?"

"How's your leg?"

Shit. He was hoping she wouldn't notice. Immediately straightening up, he moved his left leg front to back, side to side, going as far as balancing on it—and then swallowing the wince when he did. "It's okay, I'm okay." He declared, but she didn't look convinced at all. "Really. It's—uh—it's...fine. It's hurting a lil bit but I already had two syringes remember? You know how those things work. Space magic. I'll be perfect again in no time."

She fixed him a look like she knew something he didn’t, "Tell me when it does."

Before he could respond, she drew the Wingman she was examining earlier, turning it between her hands and then offered it grip first along with two full stacks of heavy ammos.

Wraith's just standing there, with the same calm persona as though she wasn't giving him the possibility to kill her in three bullets, knowing perfectly well at this range, he didn't miss a shot. It made his brow furrow and set his insides unrest, this explicit show of trust. It’s not like the last Game. His bullets won’t work like concussion rounds anymore if he accidentally shot her.

"You know we're still on enemy squads, right?"

The leviathan roared just as the words were said, rearing its front legs high in the air before stomping, sending the ground shaking all the way to where they were. The sound of buildings collapsing echoed, gun shots and grenades exploding, and it just dawned on Mirage the wall of stone that separated the Bridges and the River’s Edge is busted through as he witnessed the exact moment one of the wooden bridge broke in half, crashing to the water below.

"I haven't forgotten." Wraith said evenly, almost a whisper among the destruction, “For the L-Star.”

If she put it that way, it made sense for him to take it.

It’s still warm from use, as he turned it over and examined the pistol himself. "You got a new skin for it?"

"Merciless Wing. Sponsored." The words were said with such discomfort that he quickly looked up to meet her eyes. She averted her gaze, checking her own banner instead. “If you’re good, let's go."

“Wait—wait,” His eyebrows furrowed, trying to catch up to her already moving ahead, “where’re we going?”

“They’re evacuating us but only if we get to the Drop Ship in time.” Wraith explained, “And we only have...four hours and twenty-six minutes until the last shuttle leaves.”


End file.
